drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye Gatchan! From People of Japan
Goodbye Gatchan! From People of Japan is the 19th episode in the Dr. Slump Remake series. Summary The episode starts out with Senbei, Arale, Gatchan and Peasuke playing baseball. Senbei tries to outdue the children and pitches the ball with all of his might. Peasuke lands a lucky blow and the ball is sent flying into some tall grass. Arale and Gatchan go searching for the ball and come back with a puppy. They show the dog to Senbei and he insists that he will not allow the dog to come home with them. He recounts a scene from his childhood when he was alone on the tundra. He came across a dog eating some kind of food and in his hunger got into a fight with the dog over it. He beat the dog until it ran away but when he ate the food he got violently ill. From that day on he hated dogs because that one dog tricked him into eating poisonous food. Senbei gives in when he sees Arale and Gatchan's tears and angry growls. At first Senbei hates the dog which he feels is mocking him but Arale and Gatchan bond heavily with the puppy. In the midst of all of this bonding Suppaman and his girlfriend are riding a hippo-drewn cart through town. His girlfriend does not like this mode of transportation and when a hotshot in a fancy sports car pulls up alongside the cart, she decides to leave Suppaman behind. Back at the Norimaki home Senbei is just starting to warm up to the little dog, but tries to fight the affection saying to himself "It's their dog. It's not my dog." Just as he says that the man in the sports car comes flying down the road and smashes into the small bulldog sending him flying. The man, angry about the dent in his car gets out and kicks the helpless and twitching animal for damaging his fancy vehicle. Arale and Gatchan look on with disbelief while Senbei, filled with passion, picks up the sports car and smashes it to pieces on the ground. The family takes the dog to the hospital where he is fixed up in no time, but not without a huge expense to Senbei. Senbei holds his empty wallet remarking how expensive pets are. Gallery AraleGPeasuke.png|Peasuke and Arale celebrating Peasuke's hit SenbeiS5.png|Young Senbei cut up from scraping with the dog YoungSenbei.png|Young Senbei getting ill from the dog's food AraleGatchanandPup.png|Arale, Gatchan and the dog bonding SenbeiS9.png|Senbei warming up to the dog AraleS4.png|Arale watching the poor dog get kicked ZZZZThe Doc and the Dog.png|Title card for first segment of the dub Trivia *Both of the halfs have nothing to do with each other and are remakes of the episodes from the original series. The first half is a remake of Yay! A New Friend while the second half is a remake of Goodbye, Gatchan!!. **One of the dubs splits the episode into two 11-minute segments, the title for the dub is The Doc and the Dog / The Lost Child. Category:Remake Episodes Category:Canon Episode